


Heaven Sent

by BeezandBitches



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Literally just the two of them being gay under a tree like they deserve, Sapphic Swooning, lesbians in love, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches
Summary: War and Helen of Troy are very, very much in love. And War asks Helen why she loves her.
Relationships: Helen of Troy (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/War (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

> I was reminded how much i love these two so I decided to make somethin’ real quick.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @BeezandBitches for other Good Omens content
> 
> Leave some love and comments down below
> 
> Stay Safe out there and have a lovely day!

_ “Tell me again, princess.” _

The sounds of soft wind rustling against the leaves of a shady olive tree planted inside palace walls sung along with the gentle strums of a lyre made from the shell of a turtle. Under the tree, basking in each other’s company, was princess Helen and her lover, her darling Scarlet, lazing about, her head in her lap.

_ “Tell me why you love me.” _

How the princess adored Scarlet, she had since the day they met. Helen had never met anyone quite like her.

With a gentle kiss to Scarlet’s forehead, she began:

“You, my dear,”

Her wild smile to which she would press to Helen’s, adorning her in kisses and marks of passion, was painted in the red of Aphrodite’s roses and the blood of men.

“Are unlike any other,”

Her bright blue eyes held more than the seas waves could ever dream of. They danced in the sunshine along with their mistress’ fiery hair, swirling against the endless heavens, entangling Helen in their beauty.

“A spark in the darkness,”

The way her gold-clad wrists shimmered against her star-freckled skin under the gentle moonlight entranced Helen. It was like she was being engulfed by the universe’s gentle touch.

“A laugh in never-ending silence,”

The shine of her grin was like a polished set of ivory daggers, slightly too sharp to be fully human. In that smile, Helen felt reverence for the gods, but it could not hold a candle against her reverence for Scarlet.

“A star brighter than the entire cosmos,”

The way she always found a way to make Helen smile.. Whether it be with a wine-drenched kiss or the faintest graze of her fingertips through Helen’s hair, running down to her cheek and her chin to hold even more tenderly than Gaia held the world in her palms.

“You, my dear Scarlet,”

Helen placed a kiss to her lover’s hand each time, kissing down her wrist to her arm, to her shoulder, and to her neck. She would shower her Scarlet with love, whenever possible. To make her feel even partially as loved as Scarlet would make her feel. 

“are heaven sent.”

Scarlet chuckled, propping herself up on her elbows and staring up at her beautiful princess. She was lovely from any angle.

‘You would be surprised,’ She thought to herself. Her Helen couldn’t know the truth, of course, but that didn’t matter to Scarlet. They were together, and that was better than anything Heaven could offer.

The two shared a kiss under the olive tree, as the princess began to strum her lyre again. The days would feel long and they would feel safe, together.

If only it could last that way forever.


End file.
